


Alfred Lived

by fanomy



Category: The Death Gate Cycle - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanomy/pseuds/fanomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a long time between the Sarcophagus, and meeting Hugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue-Preparation, Preparation, Preparation.. Or it hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> Alfred has had _decades_ after waking up.. He was the only one of his Kind.. Why the FUCK, did he not have Children!?!
> 
> With his magic, He could make sure the kids will have Full Sartan Magical Profile.
> 
> Well in this story, I have him more than Just Passing, I have him _Alive_.

They were ready, The Rune Structures to make sure any future children he has will have full Sartan Magic.. If not Appearance..

After all, They had to pass, And maybe, if their blood is mixed Mensch they won't die.

 

Please Don't let the kids die..

 

_Arianus- Middle Realm_

_Yolandia_

_The new Farm Hand was.. Useful.._  
Yorkin thought as he prepared the obedience spell for the new Tair hatchlings.  
  
_While at first sight, he seemed like one of the Elfs indoor flowers. But he could work!! And he saved Malcolm and Alla just yesterday._  
_And by the Sartan his ass looks good in those pants_

"Hey Alfred, Wanna Join me at the Tavern later?"

 

"You buying?  
  
"Well, I Did ask.."

The guy gave him a raised thumb, sign of approval. And went back to fixing the barn.  
  


***

Alfred was Nervous, and thrilled, _It's been so long since Lya.._


	2. Kindle, Catching Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two men reclined on the old rickety chairs of the _Patryns Tide_.
> 
> And later..

The two men reclined on the old rickety chairs of the _Patryns Tide_.

Yorkin had his palm on his full belly. Alfreds shaved head reflected the light from the open fire in the middle of the room, and the Coral walls.

Yorkin was Happy for now to stare at Alfred getting lost in the fire.

Alfred turned to look at him,a bittersweet smile on him.

"Thank you, this is a balm to me."

"Is this your way of saying you'll pay for our pies?"

His eyes glowed, palms behined his head.

Alfred raised a brow.

"I don't know, does offering a night counts?"

Yorkin fell.

With mostly his pride brused, he took Alfreds offered Hand and accepted the giggles around him as his due.

***

At Alfreds little room, there were very few things. Other than the table and two stools, there was room for a bed, but it seems he preffered a blanket fort.. and a small chest.

Yorkin turned to him with a raised brow.

"You know, I make pretty good money. I have a bed, even."

Alfred smirked. "Those blankets are enchanted. They are soft, fluffy, will protect from all elements and are self cleaning."

At Yorkins look-"My ancestors Pleased the Sartan  _oh, so well_."

Yorkin raised a brow himself."You don't seem very grateful."

Alfred raised his shoulders-"Hey, I'm glad that I got these fantastic things, doesn't change that the Sartan Destroyed the world and murdered most of the population."

Yorkin tilted his head..

"Well, this is completely unacceptable.. We're not supposed to debate the ethics of power.. we're supposed to * _sleep-Wond._ "

Alfred laghed. "So glad we're on the same page." And grabed the farm-wizard into a long,  _deep_ kiss.

The light from the coral walls made it easy for them to fall into the pile.. that felt like the bedchamber of the Aristragon Emperor.

Every patch of exposed skin drove them wild.

As Alfred grown _satiated_ with Yorkins nipples, he removed his palm from the man hard cock in his pants..

So he can get rid of them.

The man pushed him off, to undres himself.

Enjoying the show, Alfred got rid of his leftover clothes as well.

A little less, feverish, they went back into it.

One grabbed the others palm, kissing his shoulder, almost biting.

In return, he licked his ear and let his hand wander at his side.

From the shoulder the mouth traveled to nipples. Pulling grunts from him mouth.

As he moaned, he flipped them, and went for the prize. That cock filled his mouth, and throat.

As the man laying under him moaned loud and deap, he mouthed his fingers wet, the other noticed and lifted his legs,  _anticipating_.

The man began using both tongue and fingers to have a meal out of the others ass, relaxing it, stretching it..

As he had him stretched and relaxed, he rose.

They began exchanging some more oh, so thankfuly deap kisses and work eachothers cocks.

A moment later, he suck, his cock, to get it good, and hard, and  _slick_.

And then he was  _in_.

One feeling caressed in the most intimate way possible, the other feeling  _focused_..

 

Of course they kissed some more.. and grunted, as he pistoned in and out of the other.

Said other contracting around him, driving him onward. His sweat dripping on him, in the cool breeze fro the window.

They were  _pushing_. A little closer, together, to complete. Grunting into eachothers mouths.

 

And the one laying shot between them.

They continued being joined in the mouths, and the one spent continued holding the other in his legs as he continued moving.

Until he felt the release inside him.

 

A few minutes later Yorkin began to rise. Alfred grabbed him.

"Don't worry, the blankets magic will clean us."

"Wow, if only the Sartan were more.."

."Responsible?"

"Wow, you really don't like them."

 

It was a wonderful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sleep-Wond- Fucking.
> 
> Derived from sleeping, and _Wond the term for magic._
> 
>  
> 
> _Mostly because Wizards are known for their free love._


End file.
